


In the Cards

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, it's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: I finally got my free card reading from my bae, Julian, so I decided to write this.





	In the Cards

"What's this one for, again? Uh... let's see. Past, present, future... is that right?" Ramona nodded her head and instructed Julian how to cut the deck. Julian was fairly talented at card games, so his slender fingers easily shuffled and cut the deck like a pro. The only hurdle was if the cards would talk to him like they did her and Asra.

"Good. Now spread the cards like this." Ramona showed him how to spread out the cards. "Now I choose three cards." Ramona singled out three cards and laid them in a row. 

"And now, I flip them over. No, you... No, I do... right?" Julian's embarrassed blush took over his face. 

"You do." Ramona gently reminded him. Julian nodded and flipped over the first card. 

"Five of cups... erm... what does that mean?" Julian scrunched his brows, focusing on what they'd gone over the last few weeks. "It means... don't obsess over what you've lost, and focus on what you have."

"Very good." Ramona praised. "Next card."

"The knight of swords... you... You have challenges and problems that are appearing and resolving too quickly. It could mean restlessness or taking on too much at once." Julian frowned. "Is this about me?" Ramona smiled and shook her head.

"Keep going, hun." She said. Julian flipped over the next card.

"Eight of pentacles. Hm... It means... um... good luck in mastering a new skill. Wait- are reading for you or for me?" Julian questioned. 

"I don't know. Who do you think we're reading?" Ramona answered with a smile reminiscent of Asra's. Julian frowned and crossed his arms.

"You're spending too much time with Asra." Ramona giggled and gathered up the cards. She kissed Julian's cheek. 

"You did good. I'm so proud of you." 

"Yes, well... thank you for being so patient with me. You know I'm not that great at this magic stuff." Julian said, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap. 

"Want to try again?" Ramona asked. 

"I think I'd much rather watch you do it." Julian answered. Ramona shuffled and cut the deck. Meanwhile, Julian's hands roamed over her body and he pressed kisses to the back of her neck.

"Julian..." She warned. 

"Oh, am I distracting you?" Ramona didn't even need to look back to know he was giving her That Smile. The one she fell in love with. 

"Yes. Did you want a reading or did you want to make out?" Ramona asked. 

"What a difficult desicion." Julian quipped before burying his face into her neck. Ramona squealed with laughter. She set the deck down on the table and relaxed against Julian. He gathered her up in his arms as he stood up and carried her upstairs. The cards could wait.


End file.
